


Mirrors

by hannahuwu



Series: Drabbles/One Shots/Fic Ideas Up For Grabs [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, idk if it’s fluff honestly it’s just kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahuwu/pseuds/hannahuwu
Summary: Hongjoong hated looking in mirrors.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Kim Hongjoong/Jeong Yunho
Series: Drabbles/One Shots/Fic Ideas Up For Grabs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914136
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Mirrors

Hongjoong hated mirrors. He hated anything that reflected his face, hated looking at the face that, as his mother had said,  _ “looks exactly like your father’s.”  _ He didn’t have a clear memory of him. He just knew that after he was born, his father fell into some sort of depression and hearing about him just made his mom cry.

That had been twenty years ago, when he was still new to the entire ‘being alive’ thing. He sighed as he turned the lock to his grandmother’s house. She’d left him her fully furnished apartment in her will, bless her soul. It was unconditional, save for one thing.

_“Move not the mirror in your bedroom.”_ She’d written clearly in cursive. Grandma had always been very melodramatic.

It had frustrated him to no end, but he’d promised his mom to hold onto his grandmother’s wishes regardless as he moved out. Here, he was free (and much closer to the company he worked at). 

Now, a month into living in the house, he definitely had some regrets making that promise. The mirror was in the corner of his bedroom, a large antique looking thing that had hand carved roses painted white into the frames. It maybe creeped him out with how realistic they looked, how sometimes it seemed like they shut and bloomed. But considering he came back at god forsaken hours of the day all the time, it was entirely possible he was imagining it.

Thus, he’d decided to throw a large silk sheet over it when he’d gotten a few days off work. It still fit in with the promise. The mirror stayed put, but he couldn’t see it.  _Why didn’t I think of this sooner? _ He grinned. The first few days went normally, great even. He didn’t have to look at himself, and he’d awoken cheerily in the mornings.

By Thursday night, he stirred awake to the sound of sniffling.

Someone was crying. And that someone was in his house. 

_ It sounded close enough to be  in his room. _

He leapt out of bed, pulling the blanket like a cape with how chilly it suddenly felt. _It’s coming from the mirror,_ he realised. Making his way over cautiously, he pulled the sheet down, exposing a man looking like a deer that had been caught in headlights staring at him through peach bangs, seated on the edge of his bed. 

“Holy fuck,” he turned to look. The man wasn’t there. 

“I’m here,” he softly whispered, rising to get closer to Hongjoong. Once again, Hongjoong turned to see if the man was really right behind him. “I’m in the mirror. Sorry to have woken you up.” 

Hongjoong’s eyes fluttered.  _ What. Why. When. How. Who?  _

“My name is Jeong Yunho. It is a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“Were you crying because you’re trapped in there?” Hongjoong peeked through the fluffy blanket.

“No, Hongjoong.” Yunho smiled sadly. “I was crying because I couldn’t see you.”


End file.
